bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Suigetsu (spirit)
Suigetsu is the zanpakuto spirit of Ryan Getsueikirite that appears in the Zanpakuto Escapement arc. Character Overview The spirit of Suigetsu resembles a tall (about the height of Ryan himself) 20 to 30-year-old man who is very clean and youthful in appearance. He dresses in a brown under cloak, and a black vest over that, the vest is cut at the shoulders, where sleeves, also black are attached by small string. He also wears leather black pants. Suigetsu is portrayed as loud, proud yet caring in most matters. Synopsis Zanpakuto Escapement arc Suigetsu is mentioned by name but when Amakuni frees the zanpakuto spirits. He briefly fight with and defeats Ryan, before leaving with his new master. Powers and Abilities Master Swordsmanship Specialist: During his short battle against Ryan at the start of the arc, Suigetsu demonstrated highly proficient skill in swordsmanship, enough to fight most of the battle with only a single hand. With well-timed maneuvers, Suigetsu was repeatedly able to land critical hits on Ryan and even defeat him swiftly. He can also wield his shikai form; a long metal chain. The chain is tightly wrapped around his arm and even extends around his waist like a belt, the chain's end is tipped off with an exceedingly sharp blade. It seems as though the chain is extendable, much like the shikai of Renji Abarai, and can also be used as a long-range weapon. Wangetsu Seigyoku (三日月形のサファイア, Crescent Sapphire): fires concentrated energy blasts from the tip of the blade in the shape of a crescent wave. It is Suigetsu's signature attack. A powerful energy attack that fires a concentrated, sapphire blast(s) with black lightning and a white outline surrounding it of spiritual power in the shape of a crescent wave. Wangetsu Seigyoku is a very potent technique, which can become more powerful when Suigetsu expels more spiritual energy into it. All cuts made by this technique seem to crystallize into diamond a few minutes after being made. The diamond infects the blood system of the victim causing their reactions to slow and eyesight to blur. Suigetsu is able to match and easily cancel out Cero and Bala blasts by striking it head-on with this attack after he is able to study the amount of power it took to use it. Konetsu (ライトおよび熱, Light and Heat): Similar to a mirror, Suigetsu can bend light to serve two purposes; One, to create doppelgangers and two, to bend the light around himself to make him seem invisible. * Bankai: Mizukagami Suigetsu (反映水月, Reflecting Water Moon): Suigetsu's Bankai grows vastly in size and seemingly the same in weight. It is now an immense decapitator blade that resembles a large butcher knife. It has a long circular hilt that is grayish purple in color, but it has no guard. Despite it's apparent immense weight, Suigetsu wields it effortlessly and uses it's weight against his opponent. Out of the base of it's hilt is a long metal chain that he can use to wield his blade as a flail. In addition to his sword, Ryan's robe is replaced with a brown under cloak, and a black vest over that, the vest is cut at the shoulders, where sleeves, also black are attached by small string. He also wears leather black pants, much like that of Suigetsu himself. : Bankai Special Abilities: The metal chain coming from the hilt also runs up the hilt and into the blade itself. At will, Ryan can form three segments out of his massive butcher blade and use it as a very dangerous, and lethal whip with the chain connecting the three segments. Ryan's Bankai, while durable to an extent, can ultimately sustain serious damage the longer the fight drags on. Not that it can't withstand dangerously prolonged combat, but even it has limits in enduring high-level attacks that were conducted by either the enemy or by Ryan himself. Because of these many drawbacks, Ryan states that out of all the other Zanpakutō wielded by his comrades, Mizukagami Suigetsu is the most difficult to master. He can also use the blade as simply a sword and use it with regular sword combat. :* Improved Wangetsu Seigyoku: Mizukagami Suigetsu's primary attack remains Wangetsu Seigyoku and can be used in the same manners, but can be used in an enhanced form. When used with Suigetsu's Bankai, these condensed yet powerful blasts can become dark, forest green with a black outline much like Ryan's cero, with explosively augmented power and speed. When used with his Bankai and Hollow power in combination, Suigetsu's tremendous speed allows him to move faster than the Wangetsu Seigyoku itself, allowing him to fire multiple blasts from different directions. Kuroi Wangetsu (黒い三日月, Black Crescent) is a one-handed version of the Wangetsu Seigyoku used by Suigetsu in his Bankai form. First, Suigetsu draws his right hand, holding his blade, back to his upper left side. Then, he swings it forward and fires a powerful black energy blast, inflicting a great amount of damage. :* Seimon no Konpaku (精神で書かれている, Written of a Soul): Suigetsu will first suspend or heavily wound his opponent, then he will literally, shove his hand through their chest into their inner world. Behind the victim will appear a hurricane shaped vortex of reiatsu the color of the victim's reiatsu. Suigetsu will then pull his hand out, with four snow white strings now attached to his fingers. He tugs on these strings and the replica of the four closest loved ones of the victim will walk out, shaped in a diamond like substance. These doppelgangers serve Suigetsu and will fight his opponent. Mizukagami Suigetsu describes this ability with the words, "Water Moon. That is my Name. All that is visible in on the surface of the water, is under my Command." The doppelgangers seem to have their real life counter part's basic abilities however they cannot release a zanpakuto.